


相亲

by liztao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liztao/pseuds/liztao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次出人意外的相亲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	相亲

“母亲大人，可以麻烦你再说一遍吗？”

Draco Malfoy优雅地翘起右手小指，掏了掏耳朵，“我一点也听不清你在说什么，啊，一定是耳垢积得太厚了，抱歉。”

Narcissa Malfoy深吸一口气:“Draco，我知道这听起来有点疯狂，但是考虑到你的性向，再结合我们家族目前是多么的声名狼藉，我和你父亲真的没有多少选择。”

Draco举起两根手指揉了揉眉心:“我能够理解你和父亲，目前，非常地，绝望。但绝望得如此盲目、不顾一切是完全另外一回事！我相信不用我提醒你们也非常清楚Neville Longbottom是一个令人恶心的麻瓜热爱者，是一位血统叛徒！我也将省略关于'Longbottom'是一个多么荒唐可笑的姓氏，以及这位年轻的Longbottom先生是怎样不遗余力地毫不辜负他的姓氏（不，简直是发扬光大，如果你们有幸感受过在随便哪一节课上每次老师们喊到这个名字时底下学生们无法自抑的嗤笑声，你们懂的）的一番长篇大论，因为不像你们，我，非常地爱惜我的口舌。我实在不敢相信你竟然考虑过这种可能，如果是父亲的话我还可以理解，毕竟他过去曾经做过不少荒唐的决定，直接导致我们家族沦落到目前的境地，但是你……”

Narcissa抬起一只手阻止了他越趋激烈的发言:“Draco，你这样说并不公平，Longbottom曾经和Malfoy一样是一个历史悠久，尊贵富有的纯血统家族，最近的两三代才开始平民化……"

Draco嗤之以鼻：“我相信正确的用词应该是'麻瓜化'。"

Narcissa继续说道："而Longbottom先生在第二次巫师大战中的出色表现，以及对战后重建工作的卓越贡献，使得Longbottom这个姓氏，不像Malfoy，在公共场合得到的是敬畏和尊重，我们需要和这样的一个姓氏联系在一起。”一家之长Lucius Malfoy不知是出于愤怒还是羞愧或是两者兼而有之，因为Draco之前的言论而满脸通红，但仍然站在妻子背后不发一言。

Draco做了个呕吐的表情:“敬畏和尊重，呵呵。”  
在母亲大人的瞪视下，他收敛了嘲讽的态度，尽量以严肃的表情地问到:“那么，母亲，请满足我的好奇心，一位你如此美言的条件优异身份尊贵的先生，怎么会考虑卑微的我――食死徒的贱种，谋杀未遂的嫌犯，更不用提我和亲爱的疯Bella难以忽视的血缘！"  
当Narcissa和Lucius听到“食死徒的贱种”这个词时，他们的身体都似乎不受控制的抽动了一下，Draco知道自己伤害了他们，但并不在乎，他已经为这些理智健全的成年人过去的一时疯狂付出了足够的代价。

“母亲，回答我的问题！"

Narcissa像是突然对自己修饰得无懈可击的手指尖产生了强烈的兴趣，低头检查自己的指甲，装作漫不经心地说:“Augusta，我是说，尊贵的Longbottom老夫人，可能有一点小小的经济上的困难……”

“我就知道”，Draco鄙夷地说，“除了钱还能因为什么，他们已经穷困潦倒要卖掉唯一的继承人了吗？虽然换作是我投胎到他们家的话，作为一个婴儿我可能就会因为不愿冠上如此可怕的性氏而绝奶自杀，但我仍然难以致信他们会甘愿让家族的血脉就这样断绝，这些麻瓜热爱者堕落到何种……”

“咳，关于这一点，我和你父亲已经和Augusta达成了共识，鉴于你和Neville分别是我们两个家族唯一的继承人，如果你们结合的话，你们的孩子将会冠名Malfoy-Longbottom，以彰显来自父母两系的尊贵血脉……”

“梅林在上啊”，在起初的震惊（和恶心）褪去后，Draco脸上的表情只能用极度凶残来形容，他翻起上嘴唇咆哮道，“我真不敢相信你们会对我，对我未出生的孩子，你们的亲孙子做出如此残忍的事情，你们能想象他将来去学校念书的时候，会因为姓氏，一个他无力改变的事实，遭到老师和同学各种无穷无尽的怜悯嘲笑和羞辱吗？”

“Draco，你冷静一点――”

“冷静个毛啊，即使除了Neville Longbottom以外全宇宙的雄性生物都灭绝了，我也绝不会和那个白痴发生任何关系！永不！”

Narcissa翻了个白眼：“斯莱特林在上啊，Draco你能不能不要这么戏剧化，我和你父亲并不是要强迫你和Neville结婚，我们只是让你去和他相亲，如果你觉得没有感觉完全可以回绝。而且毕竟他和你做过七年同学，就当是和老同学续续旧好吗？何况我们已经答应了Augusta，不管普罗大众怎么看待Malfoy之名，我们自己都应该珍惜它背后的信誉。”

Draco平复了呼吸，整理了一下因为刚才的发作凌乱了的衣领：“好吧，等我带着白白净净的双手回来的时候，你们最好好好地补偿我为家族名誉做出的牺牲。我相信你们完全能够理解要我和Longbottom共处一室而不犯下血案，需要多少一般人绝对无法承受的忍耐和克制。”


End file.
